Template talk:Navcard Abstrata
Structure Okay, two minor issues: First and most importantly, the columns don't seem to be lining up. Is that just on my end? Second, shouldn't this be labeled "Kind Abstrata" just to match with the category that's already there? Just a suggestion, it's not actually very important. Majutsukai 19:23, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :Do you mean how the kids' abstrata don't matching up with the trolls'? There are 13 abstrata total, and 13 is prime, so there's no decent way to order them. If you mean something else, then...? Maybe you could take a screenshot? (If you do, don't upload to the wiki, upload somewhere else and post a link). :And yeah, it should be abstrata. I got confused because of what I made the navcard's title link to. MSPA has too many weird words to keep track of sometimes. Sigh. --Pigbuster 21:02, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :: ...Oh. I didn't even realize that's what it was. Okay then, carry on. Majutsukai 14:30, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Forkkind Why no forkkind? You could just label it under spoonkind if needed but being able to switch from a club to an actual weapon will definitely be used in the future. felinoel ~ (Talk) 18:50, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :There is needlekind and wandkind but only spoonkind and no forkkind? felinoel ~ (Talk) 18:53, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :Calm down. We'll try to get on it. I am the wizard its me 15:40, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Minor restructuring So one minor thing of note is that this table is pretty staggered. The images and text in a column aren't aligned with each other, its a minor thing but it could be better. Secondly, I had never looked at this template on the Oasis skin before, because doing so shows exactly how bad we are handling spoonkind and forkkind and makes it clear it was done with only the Monobook skin in mind, not all wiki users. So the first thing we need to do it fix the image(s) for spoon/forkkind. We can either use some div coding to overlap the images (for example, how we handled the juju suckers), or we can merge them into a single images displaying both icons but roughly the same size as the others. If we do take the second option we would still want the images separate for use on the specibus page, so we want a completely new image, not a replacement. Or we revert to what Ylimegirl was trying to do: http://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Navcard_Abstrata?oldid=145165&useskin=oasis Second, we could probably make everything more aligned by putting the images and text in separate columns, this would double the amount of columns and be a fair amount of work but it would make it look a bit nicer. So a lot of work for little payoff, so something we can add to our to-do list but nothing urgent. But yeah the spoon/forkkind should be fixed as soon as possible because it kind of horrible on the Oasis skin. - The Light6 (talk) 23:41, January 12, 2014 (UTC) :I'd be happy to do the multiple columns thing, but I don't really know what else to do for spoon/forkkind since how to div code. EDIT Also maaaayyybeeee we could gif the spoon/fork thing? I dont know sorry Ylimegirl (talk) 00:52, January 13, 2014 (UTC) ::I was about to suggest a gif as well, honestly. Looks like we have a solid idea here. Like the Calliope/Cliborn image on the Cherub page. 01:25, January 13, 2014 (UTC) :::Since I know for a fact that shrunken gifs don't gif, we're gonna have to make a teeny blurred gif to match the other icons. FUN! I can get right on that. Ylimegirl (talk) 01:42, January 13, 2014 (UTC) ::: :::Enjoy this first draft. It's currently at 500 miliseconds, but I can easily change that. Ylimegirl (talk) 02:03, January 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::Template:Navcard Abstrata I tried... Ylimegirl (talk) 03:22, January 13, 2014 (UTC) :::::Looks pretty good! My only concern would be that I'm not sure we really need to list the 1/2 and 2x derivations of already established specibi. ::::::Feel freee to change that. I'm a huge wiki noob so seriously just change anything i do wrong Ylimegirl (talk) 04:54, January 13, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Looks good to me too, a little spread out on Monobook, but perfect on Oasis. Given that majority of people are going to see it on Oasis that should be our primary concern so its good that it worked so well. I think I can make it look less spread out on Monobook without effecting the Oasis design too much (or at all). - The Light6 (talk) 05:00, January 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Also I'm 97% sure that fncysntakind image showed up somewhere when Dirk was showing off his strife portfolio. I might look for that later. If someone else doesn't beat me to it. Ylimegirl (talk) 05:27, January 13, 2014 (UTC) ←Resetting indent I actually linked the page with the fncysntakind icon earlier today on the Fancy Santa talk page: . - The Light6 (talk) 05:40, January 13, 2014 (UTC)